powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Fire Attacks
The power to release/use holy fire to various attacks. Sub-power of Holy Fire Manipulation. Variation of Fire Attacks. Opposite to Hell-Fire Attacks. Also Called * Holy Fire Projection * Sacred Fire Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use holy fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, which can be projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Holy Fire Bolts:' Project holy fire that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Flaming Surface:' Cause surfaces to emit holy fire. *'Formulated Holy Fire Blasts:' Release blasts of holy fire in a form of a creature or object. *'Holy Fire Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of holy fire. *'Holy Fire Beam Emission:' Release beams of holy fire. *'Holy Fire Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of holy fire. *'Holy Fire Blast:' Release holy fire over a specific target area. *'Holy Fire Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of holy fire. *'Holy Fire Breath:' Discharge holy fire from the mouth. *'Holy Fire Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Holy Fire Cutting: '''Use holy fire to cut opponents. *'Holy Fire Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with holy fire. *'Holy Fire Pillar Projection:' Project holy fire pillars. *'Holy Fire Spike Projection:' Project holy fire spikes. *'Holy Fire Stream Projection:' Create holy fire streams. *'Holy Fire Vision:' Emit holy fire from one's eyes. *'Holy Fire Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of holy fire. *'Holy Fire Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of holy fire that repels everything. *'Hand Blasts:' Discharge holy fire from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of holy fire. *'Omnidirectional Holy Fire Waves:' Send out a wave of holy fire in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of holy fire that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release holy fire blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release holy fire blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of holy fire. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of holy fire to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Fire Attacks * Holy Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Weaponry ** Holy Fire Artillery Limitations *Users may require an outside source of holy fire to create blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *White Mage (''8-Bit Theater) *Theocrats (Age of Wonders III); via Shrine of Smiting *Anja Kernova (The Dark Arts series); via White Magick *Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) *Celestial patron warlocks (Dungeons and Dragons) *Guardians (Guild Wars 2) *Michael (Highschool DxD) *Fi (The Legend of Zelda) *María Aracely Penalba/Hummingbird (Marvel Comics) *Lailah (Tales of Zestiria) *Momiji (Ninja Gaiden series); via Art of the Crimson Lotus *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series); via Art of the Flame Phoenix *Imbued (World of Darkness/''Hunter: The Reckoning''); via Vengeance *Priests (World of Warcraft) Gallery White Mage Holy Fire Eight Bit Theater.jpg|White Mage (8-Bit Theater) is capable of infusing holy fire into her hammer strikes. Anja Kernova The Dark Arts The Iron Codex.jpg|Using White magick, Anja Kernova (The Dark Arts series) is capable of channeling the power of celestial powers to attack with holy fire. Emi Flaming Sword.gif|Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) infuses her sword with holy fire to attack Lucifer. Lailah Fire Ball.gif|As a Seraph of Fire, Lailah (Tales of Zestiria) is adept in the use of fire magic for serious damage through her angelic existence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Divine Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power